From Oath to Oblivion
by Kagaminelover657
Summary: Based off an RP. The final battle against Xehanort is finally over, yet Ventus seeks revenge on Sora for apparently betraying him as his friend. Ven turns to the darkness for answers and comes up with a plan to change Sora's existence forever. Of course, his friends are determined to get their friend back, even if their lives are the cost. Rated T for violence and gore. One shot.


**Well I recently got into roleplaying on Twitter and Facebook for Kingdom Hearts, and I have to say it's fun! It was during one of these roleplays that I decided to turn part of it into a story. **

**This one shot is based off a recent rp that me and someone on Twitter did a few days ago. They were roleplaying as Ventus while I was roleplaying as Vanitas, Namine and Roxas in one. Well not at the same time obviously but you know what I mean. XD There are a few things that I need to point out and explain before you read it. **

**1) Don't ask me who "the Fiend" is. As far as I know, it's some weird creature that goes around taking people's souls using a host. Once it gains enough, it releases its host and is free to wander and do whatever.**

**2) Ventus was the one mentioning about the "brother" and "sister" thing. The rp does continue after this, but it isn't revealed how they are related.**

**3) Because Namine has the ability to control memories and Vanitas is a pure being of darkness, I gave them the power of telepathy just because. I like that power, I think it's cool! :3**

**4) There are some references that aren't to do with Kingdom Hearts like swords and knives. Again, Ventus' roleplayer was the one who came up with that idea. I don't know how it came into it, but it did so... yeah.**

**5) Originally there were two Sora's involved in this rp. One was me and the other was someone else; however I made some changes since in the actual game there is only one Sora. **

**Alright, enough explaining now. I hope you enjoy the one shot. :)**

* * *

From Oath to Oblivion

Ever since Xehanort's defeat in the final battle against the Thirteen vessels of darkness and Seven lights, the heroes in which fought in that battle went their separate ways. Well, not all of them. Only four of these heroes, plus the villain who had decided to side with them, continued to roam around from world to world together, ensuring the peace in each and every one. These were Ventus, the youngest Keyblade apprentice to Master Eraqus, Sora, the young Keyblade hero, Roxas, the Key of Destiny in Organisation XIII, Namine, the witch who held power over Sora's memories, and Vanitas, the dark being who was created from the darkness and negativity of Ventus. However, it wasn't kept for long.

Ventus was attacked by a deadly force who called themselves "the Fiend". It took his soul in order to become whole. At this time however, Sora wasn't around to help. He was dealing with other matters. So Namine, Vanitas and Roxas took on this creature alone. By erasing its chain of memories and mercilessly murdering it right there and then, Ventus' soul was saved and returned to his body. He was quite saddened that Sora had not come to help, but was grateful all the same.

As time passed, poor Ven found himself in more trouble than he could have imagined. The darkness inside of him was trying to overtake him. Yet through his troubles, his friends were always there for him. At least, nearly all of them were… Sora never seemed to be around whenever Ventus was in danger. Ventus felt betrayed, but he decided not to show it; although, it reached the point where he and Sora broke out into a full-fledged argument. It ended with Ventus storming off elsewhere, alone and hurt.

Ventus didn't know what to do or where to go. He felt so lost, so betrayed. He wasn't sure where he was heading, or what he was going to do from there. And that was when he felt the darkness inside of him churn. It felt… comforting. After dwelling on this feeling long enough, Ventus opened his heart to the darkness without realising. A new feeling washed over him. He no longer felt lost, alone or hurt. In fact, Ventus felt happy. And in his head were thoughts of what he needed to do in order to get his revenge on Sora. His mind was no longer his.

* * *

Vanitas lay back on the grass bored, staring up at the clouds above him. Today was just like any other day. At least, that's what he'd like to think. Vanitas knew that something terrible was brewing. The feeling occurred after the day that Ventus had left them. He never returned from his argument with Sora. This had of course worried him and the others deeply. Sora had even gone as far as to go and search for him with Roxas helping. Namine in the meantime had returned to Castle Oblivion to sort out other matters. Vanitas had literally nothing to do.

The day around him seemed to be quite peaceful, yet the uneasiness that he felt was still tugging at the back of his mind. There was just something that was out of place about all of this. Why hadn't Ven returned yet? Had something bad happened to him again?

Vanitas chuckled at the very idea. Ven was always getting himself into trouble! The amount of times that he, Namine and Roxas had saved him from his countless problems was enough to prove that. But this time, it was different. There was a deadly presence approaching. Vanitas could sense it. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

(So much for trying to take my mind off things…)

Sighing heavily, Vanitas closed his eyes and tried to forget everything. It was probably nothing. No sooner than he had closed his eyes, the atmosphere around him seemed to change. It wasn't calm or peaceful anymore. It felt disturbed. Vanitas slowly opened his eyes to find a hooded figure standing over him. He was wearing the Organisation cloak. It looked about the same size as Roxas', yet it wasn't Roxas who was standing there before him. Vanitas sensed a familiar aura, but he couldn't quite think of who it was standing before him. Their face was concealed by the shadows of the large hood that hung over their head.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow at the hooded figure before him.

"Who the hell are you?"

The figure continued to stare right through Vanitas' soul coldly.

"My name is of no importance"

He recognised the voice, but he couldn't think of anyone who sounded like that. This person's tone sounded sinister like. The behaviour of this person surprised Vanitas, yet he decided not to dwell on their identity for too long. He knew he'd get it out of this person eventually. Vanitas slowly got to his feet.

"Erm… Ok? So, what's your business with me?"

The figure's eyes suddenly started to glow a bright red. It was bright enough to be seen from underneath the hood.

"You will be a part of the future"

Vanitas didn't know what was more confusing: What this person just said, or the familiar look those eyes were giving him. He had seen those eyes before, but where…? Vanitas shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Then realisation finally dawned on him. Those eyes weren't of a villain he knew, but a friend who had been possessed by the darkness many times before.

"And Ven, is that you?"

Vanitas was sure of it. This had to be Ven. The figure remained emotionless.

"Is my identity really of any importance to you?"

Vanitas frowned. His voice had changed. It definitely was Ven's voice there, but he could hear someone else's echoing in sync. A voice that was… his own.

"Yeesh, so that's what I sounded like when I possessed you before when forming the X-blade"

He shuddered.

"That just sent chills down my spine surprisingly"

"If you resist joining my plans, you will easily be wiped out from this field of war!"

Ven grinned evilly at Vanitas from under the hood. Vanitas chuckled. He knew Ventus was talking nonsense! It had happened too many times before whenever he, Namine and Roxas had tracked him down once he was possessed by the darkness. He had used others in his plans, and talked about shortening the life of someone. Ventus had never mentioned who though.

"Oh come on, I know you've already used other people in your plans! Who's next after me, eh? Come on! Who else is there?"

Ventus merely laughed at Vanitas' reaction.

"Oh, my plans are in such big progress now that they cannot fail. So as you said, if you refuse, I still have a _lot _of people available"

(If that's true, then why choose me out of all your options?)

Vanitas didn't like this new, cocky version of Ventus. He growled.

"Like who? It had better not be anyone who I consider a friend!"

Ventus only laughed harder. Vanitas was losing his temper very quickly, and he knew Ven was trying to irritate him like hell on purpose to get under his skin.

"Oh, your friends _are_ already a part of them"

Out of anger, Vanitas finally summoned his Keyblade.

"Why do you insist on running me around in circles?! Just tell me who's involved!"

"Everyone is"

With one wave of his hand, Vanitas' Keyblade had disappeared from his hands and had landed in Ven's instead.

"Oh, and Keyblades are already old news you know"

Vanitas clenched his fists angrily in order to prevent himself from losing his temper. It was clear he wasn't going to get out of Ven who specifically was involved in this so called plot. It seemed he needed to try a different approach.

"Fine, what's this so called "plan" of yours?"

"Let's see, how do I explain this…?"

Ventus grinned evilly.

"I'm going to change the future and destiny of a certain someone in order to make it worse than it is now"

It took a moment for Vanitas to digest this information before he burst out laughing.

"My god, you're crazier than Xehanort with the whole "X-Blade" and "Kingdom Hearts" malarkey!"

It was true! Vanitas knew once the old man had told him of this wonderful plan of his that it was going to go downhill. And downhill it did go. Ventus prevented the X-Blade from being forged, and Kingdom Hearts was never awoken. And now Ventus was spouting this rubbish out of his mouth! He didn't know what to say. Vanitas found the very idea amusing.

"Oh, well I just have deadlier plans than my old master…" Ventus replied, laughing a little.

Vanitas folded his arms. Now that he had gotten what the plan was out of him, he needed to know what role he would play in it in order to prevent success.

"So, what's my role in this so called plan of yours? I'm curious"

Vanitas said the last bit quite slyly. Ventus seemed to notice and grinned.

"Follow me. I'll show you what you have to do"

Ventus turned on his heel and started walking slowly away from where Vanitas had been lying. Vanitas followed, but stayed a good distance away. He didn't like where this was going, but he knew he was going to have to put a stop to it. While following Ven towards the dark corridor being formed up ahead, Vanitas made a telepathic link to Namine so she could hear what was going on, and to warn her if things got too out of hand.

* * *

Vanitas followed Ventus through the dark corridor, and found himself outside of Hollow Bastion. Ventus turned to him with a serious look in his eyes.

"Destroy Hollow Bastion"

Vanitas blinked in confusion. He thought it was going to be something more sinister than that.

(That's it? What good is that going to do?)

"What?"

"Destroy Hollow Bastion. It will help make my plans go further"

So he had heard him right then? Vanitas scoffed.

"Pfft, why should I destroy this place? What good will it achieve?"

Ventus stared at Vanitas seriously.

"It will begin the first step of Sora's short future..."

Vanitas' eyes widened at this.

(I knew it! There was a catch to this!)

"So, you're cutting down Sora's life?"

Ventus laughed.

"Yes, the one who will pay dearly for his mistakes"

Vanitas shook his head. So that's what this was about? Ventus was being controlled by the darkness by the hate he has for Sora about his betrayal! Now it made sense. Vanitas placed a hand to his chest. He wanted no part in this plan, villain or not.

"I'm not killing anyone! Go find someone else who's stronger and is easily manipulated to destroy this wreck!"

Vanitas swirled around on his heel swiftly and started walking away, preparing to summon a dark corridor away from this dreaded place. Ventus teleported in front of him, blocking his path. He removed his hood, revealing scars across his forehead.

"Then you will simply become a part of my heart"

Vanitas growled.

"Oh hell no! I ain't becoming a part of no one!"

Now was his chance. Using the telepathy link Vanitas sent a warning to Namine, summoning back his Keyblade from Ventus ready to fight. Ventus didn't seem pleased by this reply. He slowly started walking towards him.

"You will"

Vanitas sighed.

"Namine, warn Sora and Roxas quickly! Get away before he gets you!"

Vanitas charged forward, summoning darkness around him as he went.

"DIE!"

Vanitas swiped viciously at Ventus, only to find the attack did nothing. It hadn't harmed him at all.

"Pathetic" Ventus spat. "And there is no point in warning him. Sora already knows his future"

Vanitas shook his head.

"I highly doubt that. As long as Namine alerts them and they escape, I don't care what happens to me!"

Ventus rose his hands upwards into the air and summoned dark seals around Vanitas. Vanitas suddenly felt paralysed. He couldn't move. His body was frozen stiff. His Keyblade vanished from his hand.

"Vanitas, please don't make me do this" Ventus begged, sarcastically.

Vanitas smirked back at Ventus' response.

"I am no longer a villain. Why should I kill for no reason if it has nothing to do with me?"

"You don't need to kill anyone, just destroy a world"

"But in doing so I shorten Sora's life. Technically, that is murder, no?"

Ventus chuckled evilly.

"Oh, I already shortened it a bit by myself when I chose his coming fate"

"But you said that by destroying this world, I add to it. I want no part in it. Sora is my friend, believe it or not..."

At this Ventus grabbed Vanitas around the throat angrily in a throttling hold.

"You will do what I say!"

Vanitas chuckled.

"I'd rather die than listen to orders from a maggot like you"

This only caused Ventus' hold on Vanitas' throat to tighten further. However, Ven's expression turned to one of worry.

(Am I finally getting through to Ven?)

"What am I doing?" Ven mumbled.

Vanitas smirked, deciding to play on these words.

"What's the matter? Can't kill me?"

Ventus appeared to be in some kind of daze.

"What would my father think if I kill him...? I can't kill my own brother..."

Vanitas' mind froze. What did he just say? His eyes widened in shock.

"Are my ears deceiving me?" Vanitas choked. "Did you just say "brother"?"

Ventus nodded slowly and released Vanitas from his hold. Vanitas gasped for air as he continued to stare at Ven in shock.

"No, there is no way- And now we've switched roles? You're the villain?"

Vanitas shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't believe this..."

"I didn't either, until I did tests behind your back"

Vanitas couldn't speak. He refused to believe it.

"Go and find some other pawn to use. Don't bother with Namine or the others. They've probably fled now"

Vanitas started to walk away again. He didn't want to have to fight his friend, and after what he had just heard, he couldn't digest it. His brother? No, there was something wrong here...

No sooner had he said that, Vanitas felt a sharp pain run through his back to his chest. He gasped in pain and fell flat to the floor in pain. He glanced back weakly to find Ventus standing behind him, holding a sword. Vanitas laughed at the pain travelling through his body. The pain didn't bother him at all.

"I knew it. I knew you'd kill me..."

He sighed heavily, taking in a shaky breath.

"Namine, Roxas, Sora, be safe..."

Ven continued to stare emotionlessly at the being of darkness lying before him. Vanitas slowly closed his eyes as a trickle of blood fell from his mouth. He lay there lifeless. A few tears fell from Ventus' eyes as he turned to stare at Hollow Bastion once more. Lifting up his hands, he fired three strong bolts of lightning towards the crumbled wreck. It was soon set alight, burning and crumbling into ruins.

Ven stared on intently at the flames slowly engulfing the once stable and tall castle before him.

"Now, his final battle with me will occur very soon..."

Ventus chuckled evilly, which soon led into full blown evil laughter. Vanitas' mind hadn't completely shut down yet. With the last of his power he sent Namine one last warning to make sure she was aware.

(Namine, warn them! Go! GO! NOW!)

* * *

(Vanitas!)

Namine felt the connection between her and Vanitas shut off immediately. She was sitting in her chair at Castle Oblivion listening to the conversation between Vanitas and the mysterious figure. It had occurred to her that something horrid had happened to Vanitas, yet she didn't have time to dwell on that. She had to follow the instructions given to her.

"Right, I have to warn Roxas and Sora"

She knew they were in Twilight Town. The only problem was she couldn't use dark corridors. Namine was going to have to run it before Vanitas' murderer found her.

Grabbing hold of her sketchbook tightly, Namine dashed down the steps of Castle Oblivion as fast as her legs would go. She hadn't gotten very far when a hooded figure wearing an Organisation XIII cloak teleported in front of her. Namine skidded to a halt, surprised by this sudden occurrence. She had been expecting them to appear, but not so soon.

"You're going nowhere" The figure stated, coldly.

Namine picked up two familiar voices as this figure spoke. She picked one out as Vanitas, while the other she could not recognise.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

That was the only thing she could think to say. The figure said nothing. Before Namine could even blink a dark corridor was being opened, and she was roughly ushered through it to face Hollow Bastion burning before her. She placed her sketchbook to her chest for comfort as she began to tremble a little. The sight before her was shocking. The hooded figure slowly strolled in front of her.

"Look at the sight of this large destruction in front of you, and that foolish traitor who died because of his beliefs"

He pointed towards Vanitas' dead body lying only a few spaces away from Namine's feet. Her trembling worsened.

(He really is dead...)

Namine shook her head solemnly at the sight before her.

"Vanitas..."

Tears threatened to fall, but Namine held them back. This wasn't the time to be mourning over the loss of her fellow companion. She glared horridly at the figure who stood beside her, full of anger and rage.

"Why? Why are you doing this?! What is it going to help you achieve?!"

"There is a lot still to happen. The time, destiny and fate of this one person will be under my control"

Namine stumbled back a few steps away from the hooded figure. She couldn't believe what this person was saying!

"Vanitas told me what you said to him"

She glanced back towards his still and lifeless body lying in a large pool of blood.

"He would rather die than be a pawn. I know that"

"You know how much persuasion it took to convince myself to kill my own brother?"

Namine cringed at the venom in his tone. Yet she frowned at him in confusion. She'd heard the figure mention this to Vanitas already.

"Brother? Vanitas had no family. He was created from the darkness and negativity of Ventus"

"You're wrong" The figure sighed. "I have done some research which proves this"

Namine clutched her sketchbook tighter. She sensed a familiar aura around this person.

"Your aura... It's familiar... Who are you?"

"My identity is of no importance"

The hooded figure grinned at her from underneath the hood. That grin... She knew it! It belonged to- Namine's eyes widened suddenly. She couldn't believe it.

"Ven...?"

Namine shook her head in disbelief.

"No... It can't be..."

This was all wrong. She knew there was something wrong. Ven wasn't himself. He would never do such a thing.

"What's wrong? Don't you believe you know who I am?" Ven questioned slyly.

Namine's trembling worsened.

"Y-You gave into the darkness? After everything we did, you still..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. Namine hung her head towards the floor. She couldn't even look at him.

"I don't believe this..."

"Blame Sora" Ventus laughed, as he slowly removed his hood.

At the sight of the scars on Ventus' face, Namine's eyes widened. Her grip on her sketchbook tightened further, and a trembling hand was placed to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

(T-This can't be happening! It can't!)

"And now I shall turn the tides on Sora's whole existence!"

The darkness had gotten to him. It was using his emotions to manipulate him. Namine could see it. She backed away a bit more.

"Ven, please stop this! Don't do it! I'm begging you!"

"It already has begun, and it won't stop until I'm done!"

Ventus let out a loud and evil laugh. As Namine backed away further, she tripped over her own heels. She landed roughly on her side, and watched her sketchbook land gently beside her.

"I have to... warn them"

Namine tried to stand. As she did, Ven stood before her and showed her a vision. It showed both Roxas and Sora fighting Ventus separately, and they both were getting beaten quite badly.

"Too late. They already know. War has begun"

Namine stumbled to her feet, grabbing her sketchbook as she went. She wasn't prepared to give up just yet.

"Yes, but they don't know who they are up against!"

Namine dashed away from Ventus back to where Vanitas' corpse lay. She had to get away. She had to warn them. Yet once again, Ventus teleported in front of her before she could get too far.

"Do not try to flee" Ventus chuckled, grinning. "There is even a job for you"

Namine gulped.

"I dread to think what it is..."

"Erase Sora's memories, completely"

Namine's eyes widened. It was like Castle Oblivion all over again.

"Oh, not this again..."

Ventus nodded.

"Yes"

Namine immediately shook her head.

"I- I can't. I won't. I said no to Marluxia and I'm saying it to you. I refuse to mess with Sora's memories again"

At this reply, Ventus smirked.

"Fine, I'll just have to force you…"

He pulled a knife from deep within his cloak and stabbed Namine in her right arm before she could even blink.

"Ah!"

Namine cried out in pain and fell to her knees, clutching her arm tightly. She watched as the blood trickled slowly from in between her fingers as she tried to desperately stop the bleeding.

"If you won't help willingly, then you'll be forced"

Ven stabbed her in the other arm viciously. Namine fell onto her side in pain, breathing heavily. Ventus summoned his sword to his hand.

"Now do what I ask or the next hit will be with my sword!" Ventus threatened, laughing a little.

Namine was trembling, but she didn't back down from her decision.

"I- I can't. I've messed with Sora's memories enough..."

"As you wish"

Showing no mercy for the poor girl, Ventus slashed her back from behind with the sword swiftly.

"Ah!"

Namine cried out in pain once again, as tears slowly came to her eyes. She cringed at the sudden pain piercing through her back. Namine knew she probably looked a right state. She glanced briefly at her sketchbook to find it soaked with her own blood. It sickened her.

(Am I going to die?)

Ventus held the sword tightly in his hand as he towered over her.

"Now, are you going to die, or would you rather stay alive?"

Namine stared up at him angrily through teary eyes.

"I'd rather die than ruin the life of someone else!"

"Your mistake will cost a lot of lives, including Sora's" Ventus laughed.

"How would it cost other lives? You tried to make Vanitas shorten Sora's life!"

"I know!"

This only caused Ven to laugh harder. He was running Namine around in circles, she knew that. She had to try to get away. Gritting her teeth, Namine started to lift herself off the ground. Ventus laughed at her effort.

"What's wrong? Giving up already are you?"

Namine collapsed back onto her side again with tears streaming down her face. It was no good. She had lost a lot of blood. Ventus laughed evilly.

"You are not able to win"

A sudden bit of strength was building up inside her. She glanced towards Vanitas' body a good distance away.

(Is Vanitas trying to help me? He must have passed on some of his power to me to help)

Biting her lip to ensure that she didn't cry out, Namine slowly stumbled to her feet.

"Vanitas... help me..."

She stuck out her right arm and started to form a dark corridor. It was working! She was going to get out of here alive! Ventus immediately used his own power to intercept the corridor, causing it to vanish once more.

"A dead person cannot help"

Ven slashed Namine's stomach before she could even think of dodging.

"Gah!"

Namine fell onto the floor again on her back, coughing up blood. Ventus towered over her, raising his sword above her chest.

"The ones denying us will suffer!"

Namine cowered and closed her eyes tightly. She failed and she knew it. She was going to die.

"Vanitas... I'm sorry... I failed..."

The sword was brought down abruptly. Namine's bloodied body fell beside Vanitas' lifeless one silently. Again, Ventus' eyes teared up at the sight before him. A voice spoke out in his head.

(And now you killed your sister too...)

* * *

"No! Namine!"

Roxas stood frozen at the top of the Twilight Town clock tower, trying to come to terms with what he had just seen. Unknowingly, Namine had set up a telepathic link to Roxas during the confrontation with Ventus. He had heard everything. Yet, he couldn't work out what had happened to Namine. The images he saw weren't very clear, but he knew that Ventus had done something to her. He dreaded to think of what it was; however, he now assumed that both Vanitas and her were dead.

Tears threatened to fall from Roxas' eyes, yet he held them back. Ventus had gone too far this time. Roxas couldn't let him go on any further. He stared towards Twilight Town solemnly. He knew Sora was still searching for Ven, so he wouldn't notice if Roxas decided to go and look for Ventus as well. Sora didn't have to know of his friend's crimes.

"Namine, Vanitas…"

Roxas clenched his fist.

"I promise, I will avenge you"

A whirring sound came from behind him as Roxas swirled around just in time to block the up-coming attack from Ventus.

"Or will you?"

Roxas quickly leapt away from the edge.

"I've seen everything Ven. How could you betray Namine and Vanitas, after everything we did for you?"

Ventus quickly shot forward and grabbed the front of Roxas' cloak in a deadly hold, lifting him off the ground a little.

"You all did nothing"

Roxas cringed at the venom in his tone. However, he wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Namine, Vanitas and I saved you from the Fiend! How could you not remember that?!"

Roxas kicked Ven in the face angrily, releasing his hold on him. Ventus stumbled back a bit, holding his face with one hand. He immediately retaliated by summoning his sword and attempting to slash twice at his arms. Roxas blocked the attack by leaping to one side, but the sword caught his left arm a little. He summoned his Keyblade.

"Triple Plasma!"

Roxas fired three electric balls towards Ven. To his surprise, they went straight through him. The attack had no effect whatsoever.

"You will be next to die!"

Ventus quickly teleported behind Roxas and grabbed him roughly around the collar. He threw him off the clock tower. Roxas quickly summoned a dark corridor underneath him; however he didn't think of where he was heading.

* * *

Roxas immediately impacted with the ground as he dizzily looked around. He found Hollow Bastion now nothing more than burnt ruins before him. Lying not much of a distance away were the dead and bloodied bodies of Namine and Vanitas. Roxas slowly stood up and trembled at the sight before him. Seeing his friends die in such a way was horrific for him.

"Oh god…"

Ventus suddenly appeared behind him a good distance away.

"This is where the last sacrifice will die. You will also join them"

Roxas growled angrily and summoned his Keyblade.

"Think again! Firaga!"

Summoning a ball of fire at the tip of his Keyblade, Roxas sent the large ball of flames hurling towards Ventus. Ventus blocked the attack; however he received a few small burns to his arms.

"You can't harm me, believe it or not. Triple Dark Firaga!"

Three multiple balls of darkness summoned around Ven as he sent them flying towards Roxas. Luckily Roxas managed to dodge them.

"Thundaga!"

A sharp lightning bolt lit up the sky and charged down towards Ventus; however it had no effect yet again. Ventus charged forward angrily through the lightning bolt, summoning his sword.

"YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO DO THAT!"

Roxas blocked the attack with the help of his Keyblade as Ven went to slash at him. The attack managed to scrape Roxas' stomach.

"That's what you think!"

Roxas shoved Ven away roughly. Without warning, Ventus teleported behind and stabbed Roxas in the back. Roxas cried out in agony and stumbled backwards. He fell onto his back in between Namine and Vanitas, cringing in pain. He could feel his cloak becoming wet and stained with his own blood. Without another word, Ventus slowly turned around and began to stroll away from the sickening scene.

"H-hey, aren't you going to finish me off?!" Roxas screeched angrily. "Get back here you damn coward!"

Ventus halted in his tracks and turned around to face Roxas seriously.

"The most gruesome way to finish off your prey is to leave them to suffer. Watching you bleed to death is much more entertaining than giving you the easy way out…"

Ven chuckled evilly as he teleported away from the area. Roxas tried to stand and summon a dark corridor to pursue him; however he soon felt a sharp pain run through his back. Screeching in agony, he fell onto the floor once more on his back. He stared up at the smoke filled sky and listened to the sounds of the crackling fire up ahead. Roxas knew he couldn't do anything to save Sora now.

Roxas glanced from Namine to Vanitas. The two looked so peaceful, yet they had both died a very painful death; although you couldn't really tell that from their facial expressions, since they appeared to be very calm. Only their injuries showed what horror they had suffered. Roxas gently placed his gloved hand in Namine's, squeezing it a little. He did the same for Vanitas and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have done something to stop Ven before he did this to you both"

Tears began to well up in his eyes as he spoke.

"I guess we couldn't save Ven from the darkness this time, eh?"

Roxas felt his tears slowly trickle down his face as he stared up at the sky above him.

"I guess we all failed to see how Ven really felt"

Roxas took heavy breaths as he smiled sadly at the orange sky above him.

"Sora, please be safe…"

* * *

"Roxas! Roxas, where are you?"

Sora had arrived into the world of Hollow Bastion only a few moments ago. He'd searched all over the place for Roxas when he never came to their planned meeting place in Twilight Town. He searched all over the area for him, and then decided to come here. He knew Hollow Bastion interested Roxas quite a lot, so he'd decided to check here.

The sight he had arrived to was one of shock and horror. The first thing that had caught his attention was the ruins of what was once Hollow Bastion. His eyes widened at the sight.

"What has happened here? Why has Hollow Bastion been destroyed?"

Then his gaze shifted when he saw a familiar hint of white. Sora began to tremble as he took in the sight of Namine, Roxas and Vanitas lying in a line on the ground with their hands intertwined, and lying in a very large dried up pool of blood. Sora fell to his knees in despair as he stared at the three silent corpses lying a small distance away.

"Roxas… Vanitas… Namine… Who- Who did this to you?"

Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Who would hurt you like this?"

Sora began to sob.

"Why? Why do my friends always end up getting hurt when I'm not around? Why am I always doing something else when these things happen?"

A whirring sound caused Sora to snap out of his thoughts and quickly leap to his feet, summoning his Keyblade. He swirled around to find someone in a black Organisation cloak standing a good distance away from him with the hood up. The figure chuckled.

"And so, my plan is close to being complete. All that's left is for you to join the fallen sacrifices…"

Sora's eyes widened as the hood was finally removed. He stared at Ventus through teary eyes in horror. His blood had run cold. His body was frozen solid. He could not move, nor could he speak. Ventus chuckled, summoning his sword and grinning evilly at Sora.

"Prepare for my revenge, Sora…"

* * *

**So, that's it really. The reason why I left it on a cliffhanger is because the actual battle between Sora and Ven never happens. You guys can interpret the ending how you want. That's if I don't continue it. If people want me to continue it and turn it into a two-shot then I can, since the rp does continue after this; although it is very confusing and makes no sense. Please review and give your thoughts on it. I want to know if it is any good. But, thank you for reading it. :)**


End file.
